Contact
by Kiarene
Summary: [Shonen-ai] An unlikely meeting. An entry for a romantic first-time challenge on the SJS list. One-shot. (Vejiito/Gogeta)


A/N: This was an entry for Xero Sky's challenge on the SJS mailing list; a romantic first anything between two male characters (it is a yaoi list), not more than 1,500 words. I adapted from a chapter I wrote for the Dragonballx RPG to standalone, and assumes permanent fusions from different alternate universes.

This is meant to **stand alone** and not only is it **shonen-ai**, it is set in an **AU**. 

Many, many thanks to Lully for her help in beta-reading. In addition, the dialogue is partially Hyperbole's (Gogeta). 

Author:              Kiarene

Published:         28th Mar 2003

Warnings:         Shonen-ai

Pairings:           Vejiito/Gogeta

Disclaimers:      DBZ is not mine… But this story is, even if it's not intended for profit.

Archive?            Please ask first.

Contact 

"Vejiito?"

I blink and retort rudely, "Who are you? How the hell do you know my name?"

He stares back at me, his dark eyes dilating in the dim light and unreadable. We are standing in a deserted alley behind a random bar; arms crossed as wary eyes assess each other. This stranger had accosted me shortly after I entered and I would have ignored him, but his grip was surprisingly strong and that had piqued my interest. Behind me, the muffled loud music from the bar seems very far away. 

I followed him out, confident in my ability to handle any trouble. His expression and aura show no ill intent, but I remain guarded. 

I stare back coolly, noting the proud spikes of ebony that resemble mine, the strong lines of his features and the slight flush on his high cheekbones, no doubt because he had been drinking. I can smell the bittersweet alcohol on his breath, but his gaze is unwavering and alert, his carriage straight. He is rather handsome and looks strangely familiar. 

Boldly, I continue my examination downwards. He is a bit taller than me and well built, chiseled muscles shown off splendidly by the clingy spandex outfit that I remember to be _de rigueur_ among Saiyajin troops. His ki thrums like a well-tuned engine around him, suppressed yet obviously powerful.  
 

"I know you because I remember being you." 

I stifle a scowl, annoyance and disappointment rising. A loon. _Hell_… My day is steadily going downhill.   First, a wasted morning lost in the labyrinth that is the interior of the Lookout. Then, as I turned yet another corner, the gleaming white tiles had simply melted into rough-hewn gray flagstones. And where there had been unadorned plaster and flimsy doors were now weathered brick and stout wood. 

I seem to have stepped into another world. 

To my greater shock, my senses registered the numerous presences around me, unknown yet instinctively familiar: characteristic Saiyajin energy signatures. I was simultaneously overjoyed and heartsick, stricken that it could all be just a dream, a longing of my subconscious. Which in actuality would be a nightmare, for it only reveals the despair and misery of my pathetic existence. 

With the fusion of Vejiita and Kakarrot, I became the last full-blooded Saiyajin alive. 

The intoxicating headiness of power and victory that followed the permanent potara fusion lasted for about all of three seconds after I blasted Buu to irretrievable atoms. And then the enormity of my costly sacrifice weighed heavily upon me like a dank mantle of iron. Cold and heavy and _stinking_. 

I am the last. 

_The last true Saiyajin.___

My ire boils to the fore. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My name is Gogeta; I am a fusion of Goku and Vejiita." My eyes narrow skeptically as I try to decide if this guy is deranged or simply drunk. I had met him when I entered a bar after all. 

"I came here to Vegetasei two years ago and in all that time, I have never defused." 

That catches my attention as the words finally sink in. _Fusion?_

"Why would anyone want to defuse?" I cock my head in puzzlement.

"You may have gone into fusion expecting to never defuse but I didn't," he snaps at me. "You have no idea what it's like being the most powerful creature in the world and having no one who understands!"   
  
Suddenly, that statement snaps something inside me and before I realize what I am doing, I slam him against the wall, my right hand around his neck. In my mind's eye, I can see the faces of my family as they look at me cautiously.   
  
The looks of confusion… wariness… _fear_ in the eyes of people who have known me for the past couple of decades of my life!   
  
"I have every idea what it's like."   
  
The way the women I knew intimately addressed me as if I was a stranger.   
  
"I save the whole _fucking_ planet from that creature, Buu, only to have my friends and family act as if I'm just as bad. You should be happy that you've been amongst Saiyajins."   
  
The way my sons hesitated before coming forward to greet me. Politely. Previously, they would have rushed to hug me. That had really… hurt.   
  
"Saiyajins?" He makes a rude sound and I suddenly realize just how close we are. I can smell the alcohol on his warm breath as he breathes, I can feel his pulse under my hand. I also realize just where my other hand is: on his chest and fisted around a handful of stretchy dark blue. 

  
"As if being here has made any difference. I'm stuck having to hide my powers, stuck not having anyone to talk to, anyone who could understand." He closes his eyes as his shoulders slump in defeat. I note the lack of potara earrings and make a mental note to ask him about how he was fused later and just why he had to hide.  
  
But right now…

I am abruptly struck by the supreme irony of the situation, and my lips curl up in a mirthful smirk. Just a short while earlier, I had been bemoaning my loneliness as well. And here, literally dropped into my lap is somebody who is in the same situation as me.   
  
Who is just like me, but not me. 

_I am not alone._  
  
The image of him sitting on my lap sends a delightful shiver down my spine to resonate in my loins, a sensation I've not felt in a long time. Slowly, my hand on his throat slides around to cup the back of his head gently and I lean ever so slightly closer, my voice a husky purr. "I would …understand."   
  
And I do understand him. 

I _want _to understand him.   
  
His eyes snap open and he stares at me in shock. My smirk deepens as I feel a tremor run through his muscular frame. I can tell that he's nervous, unsure. But he is not fearful of me at all. That distinction makes a world of difference. A pleasant heat unfurls within me, a juxtaposition of warm happiness and carnal desire.   
  
While it was heady for a while to be feared, it was hollow when nobody dared approach me. I suppose that comes from the Goku part of me, but even Vejiita needs another's touch. We Saiyajins are _very_ tactile.   
  
I press my lips gently against his, tracing the tip of my tongue along the curve of his lips, but not going in. Yet. He stiffens but I can tell that he is not repulsed. He allows me to kiss him, and though he's not reciprocating, his body is trembling slightly. I keep my attention focused on his supple lips, gliding my tongue over the plump softness and occasionally nibbling lightly. 

Finally, I pull back and study his glazed features with bemusement. His eyes are heavily lidded, almost closed and a becoming blush covers his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. I _know_ that this is not due to his inebriation.   
  
"W..Why?"   
  
"Why'd I kiss you?" I laugh softly. "Frankly? I don't know."   
  
My voice drops to a low purr. "Did you like it?"  
  
"Well… " He blinks rapidly, his flush spreading. "I don't know you. Aren't you moving a bit too fast here?"   
  
"Yes, you do. You _do_ know me." I grin wolfishly. "And you did not answer my question."   
  
His wide eyes flicker in indecision for a while before he finally whispers, "Yeah."   
  
I slant my lips over his again, and this time he returns the kiss, his soft lips parting readily as he melts against me. I'm reacting, responding moment by moment now; the speed with which the kiss rapidly deepens surprises me as well. I kissed him on the spur of the moment, and I'm glad I did. My tongue tangles with his, stroking and licking, and I taste an intoxicating sweetness that is not only due to the liquor he had just consumed.   
  
His burly arms come up to wrap around my waist and there is an almost desperate intensity in the way he holds me tightly against his frame. I'm quickly losing my control as well; it's been so long since I've had tactile contact of any sort and I press my body wantonly against his, reveling in his hard warmth.   
  
I break the kiss again, slightly breathless as I try to regain my composure. "I can see it's been a long time for you."   
  
When he scowls and releases his arms around me, I cup his face firmly between my palms. "Hey, I was not laughing at you." I kiss him softly, chastely. "It's been a long time for me as well."   
  
After a moment, he relaxes. "More than two years."   
  
"You said this is Vegetasei?" I lean forward, murmuring, "Do tell me more."

"Gladly." He enfolds me within his warm arms again, claiming my lips this time. 

(1,500 words)


End file.
